OCZ Technology
| company_slogan = | ticker_symbol = OCZ.L| foundation = 2000 By Art Armagast and Ryan Peterson| location_city = Sunnyvale, California | location_country = United States | key_people = Ryan Petersen (CEO) Alex Mei (VP Marketing) | num_employees = (200)| industry = Computer | products = RAM, Neural Impulse Actuator, Power supply units, Flash memory, Solid-state drive, Graphics cards | revenue = | homepage = www.ocztechnology.com | }} OCZ Technology is a manufacturer of random access memory (RAM) and flash memory based in Sunnyvale, California, USA. Since entering the memory market in 2000, OCZ has targeted its products primarily at the computer hardware enthusiast market. In addition to its memory business, OCZ sells the Neural Impulse Actuator mind reading peripheral, power supply units, computer cooling products, video cards, and other various computer components. OCZ is best known for their watercooling, aircooling or heatpipe RAM lineup solutions and their power supplies. They are one of the few RAM hardware companies that strive to make every single product that complies with industry standard such as XMP, EPP 2.0 (also known as SLI RAM), SLI-certified PSU. Products Memory OCZ RAM with heat spreaders]] OCZ has manufactured DDR memory at speeds that range from PC-2100 to PC-5000 (Platinum DFI Special) in various series that range from a value series targeted at the average home computer user to their titanium series designed for high performance server computers. OCZ has also made DDR RAM upgrade modules designed for the Apple Macintosh. In 2006 they began to offer many different lines of DDR2 memory. These lines include a value series, gold series, platinum series, titanium series, performance series, and a limited edition series. The value series, gold series, and platinum series are targeted at home desktop users who are looking to build a new computer, or upgrade. The Titanium series lineup are designed for high performance server computers like the previous DDR Titanium series lineup. The limited edition series consists of memory that is targeted to home computer enthusiasts. This line includes overclocked memory with OEM water cooling heat sinks or custom painted heat spreaders. They have also manufactured some flash memory devices, such as Secure Digital cards, larger USB flash drives and Solid-state drive. ]] Brain-computer Interface OCZ also produces the Neural Impulse Actuator, for controlling PC games with your mind and facial expressions. It is based on an EEG with 3 electrodes on the front of a headband. Power Supplies OCZ has manufactured various lines of PSUs, the three most popular being their ProXStream, the GameXStream, and their PowerStream. The ProXStream and the GameXStream were some of the first power supplies available in a 1 kilowatt power rating, right behind PC Power and Cooling which OCZ acquired on May 25, 2007. Video Cards For about a year, OCZ had an NVIDIA GPU based, GeForce 3-series graphics card lineup, but backed out of the market in 2001. However, in early 2007 they introduced the NVIDIA GeForce 8800 based DirectX 10 graphics cards. Notebooks OCZ has its own brand of notebooks, which are market to both end-users and OEMs. These include Do-It-Yourself rebrands of both MSI and Compal systems, as well as a OEM-only version of the Flextronics W840-DIOCZ Whitebook Product Page, most prominently found in systems such as the Alienware M17, Dark Smiley Systems Criterion, and Killer Notebooks Nagamaki. Corporate Information OCZ maintains satellite offices in The Netherlands, Canada, Brazil as well as R&D facilities in Taiwan. OCZ Technology went public in June 2006 on London Stock Exchange AIM Market with the ticker symbol "OCZ". Technology OCZ Enhanced Bandwidth The OCZ EB (Enhanced Bandwidth) technology is the world's only technology that competes against parity and ECC RAM. It reduces the CL (CAS Latency) by concurrently reading the next data for preparation while the current requested data is bursting. Since a command can be issued before the current data is bursting, the original latency time overlaps with current read time, thus overall the RAS-to-CAS Delay or Precharge Delay is reduced. This technology can also be use to reduce penalties when software hangs reducing the tRP and NoOp (No Operation cycles) which is significantly important in DDR memory.OCZ Enhanced Bandwidth Technologies explanation Without EB technologies the double data rate time of penalties would remain, and interfacing dependant driver software like Adobe products (all of Adobe Flex software), gaming software, CUDA and CTM would suffer greatly. Also the Enhanced Bandwidth performance doubles or triples depending on the speed of RAM and FSB that is implanted on the motherboard, since Memory Bandwidth isn't fixed like expansion slots bus. However, at current technologies, it is currently unknown whether or not HyperTransport 3.0 has the capabilities or flexibility in accordance with speed-to-bandwidth ratio. In the society a large number of enthusiasts often get confused that Enhanced Bandwidth can't be implemented through software or operating system support, because the mechanism that allow the RAM to be read concurrently must be supported by the types of gates used by RAM. References External links * OCZ Official Website * OCZ Official Forums See also Team Group Inc Category:Companies based in Silicon Valley Category:Computer memory companies Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Power supply companies Category:Brain-computer interfacing de:OCZ Technology fr:OCZ Technology it:OCZ Technology sv:OCZ Technology